ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Made-up DreamWorks productions
It's Free-to-Edit for everyone Just in case to avoid everybody's confusion, here are the DreamWorks productions that're actually just made-up and unreal. Notes % = real, but made up for an AU version People * Dora Elysian Wilson * Mike Ollie Wilson * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Shaun Cove * TBD * TBD Companies * Bright Stars Pictures * Go Fish Animation * Shorts Animation *''Dreamtoons'' series **''Joey Kangaroo'' **''Squidy'' **''Lil' Mule'' **''Goldy Locks'' **''Five Funny Foxes'' **''Goat Kids'' **''The Fox and the Crow'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series) **''Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse'' **''Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise'' **''Flippity and Flop'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series) **''Quacky'' **''Little Lemur'' **''Alex and Marty'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series) **''Flamey Dragon'' **''Swordsman Cat'' **''King Julien'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series) **''Manson and Phil'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series) **''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.'' (%) (as a Dreamtoons series; in reality, it known as Penguins of Madagascar) **''Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse'' **''Groovy Goose'' **''Sandwich Makers'' **''Kitty, Kat and Their 25 Brothers'' * Advertisement cartoons **''Nabisco Scouts'' **''McDonald's Ketchen'' * Henry * Captain America * Hi and Lois * Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse * Hee-Haw the Jackass * DreamWorks Idol (%) (as a short series; in reality, it known as Far Far Away Idol) * Other DreamWorks Animation shorts **''Toyland'' **''Forest Symphony'' **''Land After the Dinosaurs'' **''For The Victory'' **''The Blue Danube'' **''The Princess of the Sea'' **''The Tin Soldier'' **''Lizard Lizzy'' **''King Midas'' **''The Emperor's New Clothes'' **''Caps for Sale'' **''Why Do People Hate Bugs?'' **''The Best Nest'' **''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' **''Noah's Ark'' **''Surrealism'' **''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' **''Dear Diary'' **''Short-Tempered Sue'' **''Ringo's Pet'' **''Shrek: Kingdom of Far Far Away'' **''Janice and Ringo Egg-sitting'' **''The Bride of Gingy'' (%) (as a stand-alone short) **''The Pig Who Cried Werewolf'' (%) (as an original short) **''The History of the Turf War'' Live-action * Merry Marionette Theater * The Buffoon Brothers * Melody Concert * Pet Comedies * DreamWorks Newsreel Series * Dreamtoons Discovery Series * Other DreamWorks live-action short films ** Elefriend: Dangers About Strangers ** Films Animation * Headin’ South * The Christmas Tales * Rapunzel * Here Comes Bozo the Clown * Burro * The Nutcracker * The Story of Hansel and Gretel * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Live-action * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Television Animation * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Live-action * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Channels * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * Kawaii Box ** Dark Box * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Video games * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Misc. * Dreamtoons Golden Books * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD